Unexpected turns
by klarita1
Summary: After refusing Darcy, Elizabeth stays at Pemberley, but this time her feelings towards him have changed. She is in love with him, as much as he is. And when everything seem to go perfect, something always gets in their way. Will they make it though eventually? Can love win all odds? Their story with unexpected turns through their love, engagement and after marriage.
1. Chapter 1

_The story goes as we know it so far. Elizabeth after seeing Darcy at Pemperly and after he invites her, with her uncle and aunt, instead leaving with them she is invited to stay at Pemberley for a few days, because Georgianna asked her to. And she accepts.  
And now shall we go back to our story, shall we?_

Chapter one:_** "Words sometimes are useless, because eyes are able to speak too."**_

Elizabeth was already dressed, a maid helped her an hour ago, now she was waiting anxiously until the maid would called her to join the others for breakfast at the luxurious parlor of Pemberley. She was anxious about her presence in front of Darcy. He made her anxious. She continued to think about him there at her chamber, until the door knocked and disturbed her from her toughts.

"Yes?" she answered. She was looking the view from the window, having her back to the heard the footsteps coming closer to her, but she didn't bother face the person who approaching her.  
He coughed. Elizabeth was alarmed, she was surprised, it was not the maid, it was Darcy.  
"I hope I didn't alarmed you." he replied with he serious look. She could tell that he wasnt approachable, he was severe, just like the first time he had met him at the Assembly rooms of Meryton .  
"Actually I was, but it's okay, I shall deal with it in a few minutes." she laughed, she was trying so hard to make him smile, at least to loose him a bit. He looked at her with regard, lost at her smile. How he loved when she smiled, her whole faced lighten suddenly, and her eyes, those eyes… But he had to strict to himself. They stared each other for some minutes, until he was able to find his senses. She was making him vulnerable.  
"I..I came to inform you that breakfast is served. I was going towards there and I thought you should know..." he paused. Elizabeth was staring him impatiently waiting an encouragement. "You should perhaps wish to join me?" he utterly breathed. He felt his heart beating so fast, until she nodded and could breath again normally. As slow as he could, when he was besides her.  
She approached -rather dangerously- and looked at his green eyes and smiled, making him uncomfortable. "Shall we?"  
"After you, madam" he bowed.

Having finished her food, which she barely touched and was noticed by both, Darcy and Georgianna, she decided to take a walk around the gardens. Georgianna offered her company, but she gently refused, which make her suspicious. After minutes she was excused and could leave, Darcy looked at his sister with relief.  
"You must cool yourself, Fitzwilliam. You making her uneasy." she finally said, as she sitted next to him.  
"How can I Georgianna? She doesn't like me, of that I am certain, but how can I cool myself when she is around?" he applied rather unhappily. He was sad, even in the thought of her despising him.  
"I don't see that." he answered and Darcy looked at her with surprise " I think she has feeling for you."  
"I find that unlikely, she barely talks to me, she doesn't give my any encouragement and… when she looks at me, all I can see is her severe look" he breathed out.  
"You don't try, Fitzwilliam. Make her see the man you are, but I am sure she already have."  
"Do you think she could ever…" he stopped for a moment. A vision passed his mind, of him and Elizabeth kissing "...love me?"  
"She already has." Georgianna said and made him smile gently.

It was late afternoon, almost time for dinner and Elizabeth hadn't returned yet. She was strolling around the grounds of Pemberley and now she was near the lake, when she first saw Darcy with his clothes, soaking wet. Ohh my Darcy, she thought. But then she reminded herself that, he was no longer hers. She was over her from the moment she refused him, that she could tell. How could she do such a foolish thing? Now, she would be mistress of this house, she would called Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy and she would have pleasant nights in her husband's arm.  
As, those dreadful things passed her mind, Lizzy hadn't realised that she was far from Pemberley, she was on the main road, unaware how she would return back. She started walking speedily backwards, hoping she would remember the way, but it was hopeless case. She couldn't. She waited a while, to think until she heard footsteps, many footsteps, quick ones.  
A carriage! It stopped exactly near her, when she found the surprise of a pleasant acquaintance. Colonel Fitzwilliam.  
"Miss Bennet, what are you doing here?" he asked her as he helped her settle herself into the carriage.  
"I was taking a walk around Pemberley, when I got lost." she answered ashamed.  
"Yes, I remember you to be a great walker, is it not?"  
"Yes, indeed." she paused and he smiled back at her. "I am a guest at your cousins"  
"How delightful! I would like your company these few days I am intending to stay" he laughed and made her smile too. So pleasant fellow, she thought about him.  
"Its is, indeed Colonel."  
As the carriage was going towards Pemberley, they continued blissfully to talk about Kent, her travel, even about Darcy, until the carriage stopped. The Colonel got out, extending his arm, as Miss Elizabeth could take it and got herself out of the carriage too. He insisted to have her in his arm as long as they would enter the estate, she agreed.

Georgianna and Darcy, were sitting worried at the drawing room. Elizabeth had gone for so long and they started to think of the worst, until they immediately rose from their chairs as they heard speakings. Elizabeth and Colonel, just as entered the drawing room, made an impression, not of their figures, but because they were together. Darcy saw Elizabeth at his cousins arm, bewitched by his speaking, making him furious, irritated and so jealous. Instead, Georgianna couldn't see all these, she only thought of the well being of her friend.  
"Miss Elizabeth" she said approaching her, making her leave Colonel's arm, dragging her "I was so worried that something had happened. Especially my brother, he was so anxious." Elizabeth looked at Darcy, who now was looking back at her. Indeed, he was worried, she could see it from his eyes.  
"Are you well, Miss Elizabeth?" he replied, ignoring his cousin's presence.  
"I am, thank you." she smiled. "I got lost at the grounds, when the Colonel found me."  
"Richard.." he said, hugging his cousin politely.  
He didn't wanted to hug him, he wanted to kill him, right away. Having Elizabeth in his arm, laughing with her, practically stealing her from him.  
"Fitzwilliam, I hope you are well.." he said and Darcy smiled fakely.  
"Shall we eat, Im starving" sweet Georgianna suggested and she looked at her brother.  
Darcy approached the ladies, ready to offer his arm to Elizabeth, when he stopped. Richard had already did, causing Darcy's jealousy growing stronger. But he wouldn't have to worry, he was his cousin after all, he wouldn't take her away. He knew his feelings towards her, everyone were able to see his attachment towards his precious Lizzy.

After they ate, they could join the drawing room once more. He hadn't spoke with Elizabeth at dinner not once. He was seated opposite from her, next to Georgianna, when Lizzy was next to Colonel, causing him great distress again. Laughing and speaking together the whole time, making the Darcy's siblings uneasy. How could a woman make a man like himself so vulnerable, open to feelings he hadn't before?  
But now, there was his chance, he sat to the couch, as Georgianna was playing at the piano. Elizabeth saw Darcy, alarmed, seated. She quickly stop Colonel from speaking to her, and made herself comfortable next to him, causing him to smile.  
"Did you enjoy your dinner, Miss Bennet?" Darcy said as she saw her looking at him.  
"Yes, I did. " she smiled and returned to see Georgiana's playing and Colonel returning the pages for her.  
"Do you ride?  
"I used to, but I gave the activity many years ago, I prefer to walk"  
"Yes, I know" he breathed out passionately, quickly he restrained himself and said "I was hoping maybe, you would join me tomorrow morning. I haven't ride myself for a while."  
"I would be delighted, but I don't want to excite you. I'm not a great horsewoman and I want to warn you that I might disturb you."  
"I'm sure you are too modest, but don't worry about me Miss Elizabeth" he breathed. He longed to say her name. Elizabeth, his Elizabeth. She, on the other hand, was surprised to hear her name from his lips. How perfectly the syllables were sounded.  
She couldn't response, or smile. A certain gentleman couldn't let her. The Colonel had seated next to her, making her unpleased, not for his presence. He was a very nice man, but a distraction from Mr Darcy, of course he was polite, but all she longed was Darcy's speaking.  
"So Miss Bennet, does my cousin treats you well?"  
"Yes" she smiled lovely to Mr Darcy "I could not imagine a better host" she paused "and hostess, of course." she corrected. Georgiana could not hear the conversation, she was occupied by the pianoforte and her playing. Darcy, who observed her and his cousin carefully, smiled politely to Elizabeth.  
"I'm delighted to hear that, because I vividly recall you accusing him of his indifference towards strangers." Colonel Fitzwilliam replied. Darcy smirked. He had touched his wounded part, the part that made Elizabeth refuse him. Something that both wanted to forget.  
"I hope that your cousin doesn't think me a stranger anymore, or maybe not?" she replied cheerfully. She was teasing him, he knew. Darcy realised that she wasn't uncomfortable with this reference, or was she ashamed of what he was. Her wit was once more made him fall in love with her.  
"Certainly, not" he replied with a severe look and as Colonel continued occupying Elizabeth, on the other hand, she didn't paid attention to his cousin. She only replied to his questions quickly, looking at Darcy the whole time. He was looking back at her, intensively.  
Darcy could feel the looks that she was giving him, she said that on purpose. She knew she wasn't a stranger to him, she knew. He was certain. Maybe Georgiana was right. Maybe she does love him. But, now he had another problem to solve. His cousin and his intentions towards Elizabeth.  
**  
My first P&P story. Tell me what you think, if I should correct anything. I love hearing from you. Review and like if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry for my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and I'm trying hard to improve myself and not making it difficult to read. Many of you are complaining, and I want to do anything to please you. I don't know what BETA is -if you are kind, please inform me- and I don't know someone to correct it, if you know anyone who can edit and correct my mistakes, send me a pm or review below. Thank you and I am sincerely sorry._

Chapter two: _**"Together, at last"  
**_  
It was a lovely morning and everyone on the estate,woke up early. Georgiana and Colonel were sitting at a bench on the garden, reading poetry and drinking tea. Elizabeth was unwell and couldn't join them, she spend her day in the library. Darcy hadn't join them for breakfast and it was almost one o'clock, he hadn't appeared at all. She waited and waited so long for him to come, as he promised her a meeting, until she gave up every hope. How could Darcy be so disappointing?

Maybe he hadn't felt anything for her, anymore. Maybe she shouldn't trouble herself to think about him. It was over once again, before it had already started.

Darcy, on the other hand was at his working desk, signing papers and drinking some branch. The conversation with his cousin last night, made him so... It made him different. He tried to concentrate on his work, but he couldn't, this time he wasn't thinking about Elizabeth, he was thinking about Richard.

_Darcy drank his last glass of whiskey, as his cousin did the same. Finally, he spoke.  
"How do you find Miss Elizabeth? Has she changed since the last time you saw her?"  
"Indeed, she has." he smiled "She is more cheerful. She is such a rare subject, Darcy."  
"Yes, I know"  
"She loves you, I believe." he replied with bitterness. "Has she accepted?"  
"I haven't made a second offer again."  
"Make sure, when she will accept you, to make her happy." Richard stood up. "Or else I will."  
Darcy looked at his cousin with surprise, he liked his Elizabeth? He wanted to make her happy? What on earth is talking about? Before Darcy, was able to reply, Richard left him alone. Dealing with the bomb, he just throw_.

Darcy looked outside the window, noticing his cousin chatting with Georgianna. Elizabeth was not there, where was she? Was she so displeased with him for not making an appearance for their meeting? Ohh...poor me!  
He wasn't wearing his cravat, and his shirt was loose. He had black circles under his eyes. It was natural after all, he hadn't slept all the night.  
Darcy hadn't left the room at all. But, it was time for him to make a break, to keep his mind busy for a , spontaneously decided to read a little from his favourite book. He opened the door to the library, to find unfortunately for both of them her presence there. She looked at him coldly, as though she was angry. She was, actually.  
"Are you well Miss Bennett?" he bowed.  
"I am the one I should ask you that.. You seem distress, sir" she replied gently with wariness in her voice. She saw that his clothes weren't proper, he was not well. "are you well?"  
"I am, thank you for your concern. Now, I'd you excuse me" he said and run off the room as quickly as he could, leaving her alone.

Elizabeth stood there for some minutes, she was trying to absorb his acting. But, she couldn't make any sense, one minutes he was noble and warm, and the other this cold, stiff man that everyone knew. She sat down to a chair, looking the book she was supposed to read, but she couldn't. He was occupying her mind once more.  
She looked up, as she saw Georgiana approaching her, she was so cheered up. She could at least be happy for her.  
"How are you Elizabeth?"  
"Fine, although I am concerned." she replied and Georgiana looked at her with a question on her face, waiting her to continue "I am concerned, you see Mr. Darcy and I were supposed to go for a riding and she didn't appeared and now, I saw him avoiding me. What do you think displeased him? Did I do something?" she heard, as though she was desperated.  
"Probably he is working and don't want to be disturbed?" she replied, even though she wasn't sure. Her brother would give up everything for Elizabeth, they both knew that. "Don't be alarmed, dearest Elizabeth, I am sure it's none importance."  
"I hope so. Do tell me, I am going for a walk, do you care to accompany me?" Georgiana nodded.

As the afternoon came, both ladies were walking rather slowly back to Pemberley, chatting along the way. It was dinner time. As they entered the estate, they found both gentlemen in front of them, walking anxiously. They stopped for a moment, when they saw them coming.  
"At last, ladies, we were getting worried that you got lost again" the Colonel said and approached them. "Darcy was so worried"  
"We were walking and it wouldn't be possible for us to get lost. I know the paths." Georgiana replied with a smile. But, Darcy was displeased.  
"it's no thoughtful for you especially, not to inform a servant about the direction." Darcy spoke to his sister with his Master voice.  
"It's my fault, Mr. Darcy. I am the one I proposed the idea and I was so excited that I forgot to inform anyone" Elizabeth interapped, not causing Georgiana discomfort.  
"I am sure you drag her into this. Georgiana would never do such a foolishness." as he replied, as he was looking at her, most angrily. He raised suddenly his voice at the last word.  
"I..." Elizabeth tried to speak, but she could think anything. Darcy was angry with her. His expression, Elizabeth hadn't seen him angry before. He was painfully handsome, even then.  
"Don't blame Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam. I.." Georgiana interrupted, to loose the situation a little.  
"Its not alright, Georgiana. We were about to make a search party." he paused. "From now on, you should be more careful. As for you, Miss Bennett, I would just instruct you to be more logical from now on."  
"I am." she replied angrily. How could he insult her in front of everyone about not being logical? She was after all.  
"I would have to disagree on that. It is obvious you are mistaken." he couldn't calm.  
"I cannot alter an opinion to a man that has already decided against something. It would be pointless, don't you think? I'm not going to make amends, only because I think you are being unjust and after all, your good opinion, once lost is lost forever. Hopeless case it is, then." she paused. She hadn't breathed for seconds, she was furious, but in a way she was trying to cool herself. How can her Darcy think such things for her? "If you'd excuse me now.." she courted and left them speechless.  
Georgianna was looking at his brother, trying to figure out this expression, but all she could face was his severe look.  
"She is right. You are being unjust." Colonel finally said.  
"Is it so? Then, why don't go and make her happy?" Darcy replied with bitterness, not facing him. The Colonel didn't replied, he just walked towards the drawing room, leaving the Darcys alone.  
"What he was talking about?" Georgiana finally said.  
"Nothing of your concern, my dearest" he said with his Master voice. She was surprised, she hadn't seen her brother talk to her like that, it should be serious.  
"Tell me…"she said as she reached out to touch his hand "You know I can help you.."  
Darcy made himself comfortable in a chair, and his sister joined him. He finally broke "Richard loves her."  
Silence. Georgiana was shocked, she couldn't see that coming "But…"she paused for minutes and then she smiled. "You don't have to worry."  
"No Georgiana, you are mistaken. I cannot cause such a pain to myself, Richard and her. If only she could…"  
"You were, indeed, unjust" she paused. "You should make amends"  
"Yes I know" his voice broke.  
"Don't worry about Richard, he will get over it eventually. All I can see is the love you have for her, and that she returns these sentiments"  
"thank you." he spoke with hope.

Elizabeth quickly wiped her eyes, to remove her tears. Then, she stood up immediately and grabbed her luggage and gently tied her clothes, until she heard a knock. She replied positively.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you, madam, I came..." Darcy said as he entered the chamber. All he could see was her back, when he realized what she was doing. "You are not leaving, are you?"

"Yes, actually I am. I think I must"

"I hope I am not the cause of that." he stopped, waiting her answer. But in vain, she didn't reply. They both knew that he was the cause. "I don't want you to leave, in fact I wish you would never leave"

Elizabeth returned her eyes, to face him. She looked at him waiting to continue, but he didn't. "your words, sir, are opposite to your actions. And I don't want to be a barrier anymore."

"You are not a barrier and you know it, Miss Bennett." he approached her.

"Do I?"

"You are too generous to thimble with me, if your feelings are same as were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever" he stopped, but she didn't even bother. She was giving him the chance to continue. "If..." he touched her hands "however, your feelings have changed, you must allow me to tell you, you have me bewitched me, body and soul and I love you."

"You are the only person, Mr. Darcy, who are able to transform my bad feelings into good ones. One moment, I was angry with you and now..." she stopped "how could I be angry with you? I was being irrational."

"I don't understand."

"I love you, Mr Darcy. "

He looked at her in the eyes, not able to believe her. She does love him. Ohh..sweet Elizabeth.

"Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth" he stopped and kissed her hands "I can't believe you are actually mine"

"Do you doubt me, Mr. Darcy?" she teased him.

"How could I, my dearest?" he pushed her gently towards his arms. Now, she was hugging him so tight. "I'm not going to leave" he teased her. But she didnt replied. Instead, she looked at him in the eyes. "I thought I had lost every hope with you, but then again, here you are."  
"How could I been so blind?" she departed from him. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Darcy"  
"It's alright, my dearest. I hope only you wouldn't call me Mr. Darcy"  
"Then how should I call you, sir perhaps?"  
"Mr. Darcy when we are not alone, society does not allow us something more than that, but when we are alone.." he paused and dragged her into his arms again "I wish you would call me by my christian name"  
"Agreed, Fitzwilliam"  
Darcy stood there, looking at her. How beautifully sounded this words from her mouth. "I love you Elizabeth, most passionately"  
"I know, my love"

**Review if you want to continue!  
Next: THE BIG FIGHT!**


End file.
